Ural Automotive Plant
The Urals Automotive Plant, Open Stock Company, ( ; Uralskiy Avtomobilnyi Zavod, UralAZ) is a major Russian manufacturer of off-road trucks under the Ural (Cyrillic: "Урал") brand; part of the GAZ group. Located in the city of Miass in the Ural Mountains, the plant was established in 1941, when the ZiS truck plant was evacuated from Moscow during the World War II. History Technical Museum]] In autumn 1941 in the city of Miass in the Chelyabinsk Oblast in the Urals, the leaders of Moscow decided to build a plant for the manufacture of military trucks named after Stalin : ZIS . From April 1942, producing engines and gearboxes began. On July 8, 1944, the first truck ZIS-5V are output channels under the brand UralZIS. The new factory became the Ural branch of ZIS UralZIS and was called by the name of Stalin. At the end of the war the ZIS-5 truck simple and robust, had its second-generation and remained in production for many more years. While in Moscow factories démarraient other new manufacturing since 1947, UralZIS continued to make the model 31 obsolete, and had to constantly upgrade. In 1946, the production version of the gas-21A UralZIS 2.5 t started and in 1952 it was equipped with a gas reservoir of 90 kg. The truck remained in production under the brand UralZIS-352. In 1949, the version-5 UralZIS the hydraulic brakes appeared. In 1956 finally released a new model UralZIS-355. But in 1958 was presented the nth version of the ancient ZIS-5 for deliveries in the new territories of Kazakhstan, and remained in production until October 16, 1963, as AMO-3 bypass Fiat which in 1931 and has been manufactured continuously for 32 years. The scientific institute of automotive standardization of Moscow has been working on a new SUV. Production of this type of truck has been assigned to the Ural factory – UralAZ – who got the brand new Ural. In the early 60's factory had been rebuilt since 1961 and the performance of series production vehicle Ural-375 (6x6) 5 t, for the army has intensified. For this truck new engine was developed ZIL-375 HP 6959 cm3 V8 gasoline with aluminum cylinder head, block and pistons. The 1960s were a period of great success for the brand UralAZ, which won for its quality products in large quantities, the order of the Red Banner of Labour. UralAZ celebrated and a total production of 530,000 trucks and 1.3 mln engines. In 1972 and 1975 the two vehicles appeared Ural-375H-377H and the Ural. The manufacture of 6x4 versions continued until 1983. In 1977, with the adoption by KamAZ petrol engine replacing the Ural-375-740 V8 diesel KamAZ (10852 cm3, 210HP) appeared a new truck of 5 tonnes of Ural-4320. In 1981 based on a 4320 model truck 8 t the Ural-5920 was presented with an engine Caterpillar . In 1987, UralAZ celebrated its one millionth truck. Reconstruction and economic reforms have forced UralAZ, became a private limited company, to turn to the production of civilian vehicles. Thus emerged the models 43204 and 55571. From June 1992 began production of 6 t truck Ural-4322 (6x6) with a new more contemporary cabin. Equipped with the Ural-744 engine air cooled V8 with an output of 234HP, diesel Kustanay (KDZ), a manufacturer of Deutz engines under license. The fire that occurred in spring 1993 at the engine plant KamAZ has seriously disrupted production and had to search for other engine suppliers. In 1992, UralAZ traditionally oriented only to Russian companies, began a collaboration with the Italian manufacturer Iveco . The first fruit of this joint venture model is presented in May of that year, which is the UralAZ-330-18t Iveco 30ANW (6x6) with a 306-HP diesel engine air cooled. Its Iveco chassis is imported. The creation of the JV-UralAZ IVECO in 1994 allowed the small series production of the range of previously imported heavy trucks. In 1997 began the production of advanced IVECO cabins. UralAZ, like all Russian manufacturers, traditionally maintains a wide range for military off-road drive permanent. Besides the military versions of 43,206 trucks (4x4) and 4320-31 (6x6), UralAZ continuous production of 9 t trucks Ural-5323 (8x8). Since 1997 military vehicles also provide the basis for civilian versions – universal frame of 15-t 53236 for the installation of special equipment. The truck 5323-22 (8x8) has cabins and advanced IVECO engine with two berths. That same year was presented the 6301 chassis (6x6) with a payload of 10 t with the same cabin. As desired by the buyer it is possible to install a V6 diesel engine Deutz liquid cooled with a capacity of 272,240 HP, the KamAZ-740.et gearboxes UralAZ, Eaton and Fuller . Currently the future of UralAZ is closely related to the creation of new models. UralAZ has a production capacity of 30,000 trucks. Depending on the evolution of the Russian market, production was reduced to 7000, then 5400. In 1998, UralAZ sold only 2489 chassis and the factory came under the procedure of bankruptcy. In 2000, the manufacturer expects 8,500 vehicles. Iveco-UralAZ Collaboration between UralAZ and IVECO began in 1992. In May of that year that the first result of joint activity was represented: the truck cover 18 t Iveco UralAZ-330 -30ANW (6x6) with a gross weight of 33.5 t and a diesel engine V8 Deutz air cooled to 306.HP. The contribution of the Russian partner has been limited. The vehicle was designed for an arctic climate with temperatures of - 55 °C. The new vehicle replaces the Magirus-Deutz-2900-26K-known in Russia, developed in the 70s under the brand IVECO-Magirus and whose production was stopped in Europe for many years. This became the basis of the production range of the new joint venture Iveco-UralAZ formed in late 1994 with a production capacity of 3600 vehicles per year. All production features the logo IVECO-UralAZ on the radiator grille. However, in the technical press Russian vehicles are frequently called Ural-Iveco. The first truck is the cab-IVECO-UralAZ 5531, closely derived from the Iveco 330. On this basis was created for the tractor-trailer and the truck 55311 6x4 or 6x6. Its composition allows a road train him PTR 60 t. In 1997, a new cab appeared that caps the engine IVECO, they have several standard sizes and annual production was increased to 9000 copies, that of the IVECO EuroTech which is no longer manufactured in Western Europe. It replaces the old cab Fiat VI and modernized several times. The cabins forwards in the new 6329, on the chassis IVECO EuroTrakker and called UralTrakker. The short version of the car is used on trucks and semitrailer tractors for local transport. 63291 with the main tractor cabin with two berths. The PTR of the entire road is 56 t with a maximum speed of 103 km / h. The chassis as for all other models are imported plants IVECO like water-cooled diesel engines, the famous Iveco Cursor 14 of the developing 370cv. Iveco-UralAz becomes Iveco-AMT In 2008, the ownership structure evolved and the Italian manufacturer Iveco became the majority owner. The General Meeting of 7 April 2009 decided to change the name of the company. "Iveco-UralAZ" was renamed "Iveco-AMT" Ltd. from April 16, 2009. Iveco-AMT introduced brand new trucks named IVECO Trakker produced by the company in the city of Miass, Chelyabinsk region. "AMT" means: A'''utomobile / HAI '''M / 'T'urin. This is based on the locations of the two plants: the assembly is performed in the city of Miass and component production takes place in Turin. Gallery File:1372 bm 21 grad.JPG|BM-21 rocket launcher based on the Ural-375D. File:Ural ladder truck in Russia.JPG|Ural firetruck. File:Ural-4320 2 Zakarpattya.jpg|Ural-4320. File:Ural-375D-based bus in Tajikistan.jpg|Ural-375D truckbus in Tajikistan. File:Автомобиль Урал.jpg|Ural-6361 in Yekaterinburg. File:Ural-4320-3951-58 truck in Russia (3).jpg|Ural-4320-3951-58 File:Ural-44202-59 truck (1).jpg|Ural-44202-59. File:Russian fire engines in 2007.jpg|Ural fire engine. File:Moscow OMON Lavina-Uragan riot control vehicle.jpg|OMON police riot control water cannon vehicle "Lavina-Uragan" on Ural-532362 Products UralAZ produces the following series of trucks: Onboard * Ural-4320 * Ural-4320-3951-58 with the CMU * Ural-4320-3111-78 * Ural-4320-3951-58 Truck tractors * Ural-63674 * Ural-6470 * Ural-6464 Haulers * Ural-5557 (November 1983) * Ural-55571. * Ural-63685-0110-03 * Ural-583134 * Ural-583109 (6 × 4, 20 tons, 12 m 3.) * Ural-65514 (6 × 4, 19.3 tons, 15 m 3.) * Ural-65541-10 (6 × 4, 20.1 ton-tipping) * Ural-583106 (8 × 4, 25 tons, 16 m 3.) * Ural-65515 (8 × 4, 23.4 tons, 3 m.) Passenger Ural 572060 also known as VM-4320]] * Ural-3255 * Truck bus "Ural-32552-3013-59 ' * Truck bus "Ural-32551-3171-59 ' * Ural-3255-59 * Ural-32551 * Ural-32552 * Ural 32552-47 Chassis , widely used for specialized and military vehicles * Ural-375D * Ural-4320 * Ural-5323 * Ural 6359 Typhoon MRAP * Ural-5920 - swamp buggies * TC-1 - conveyor snegobolotohodny tracked based on the Ural-5920 Fire appliances Ural fire appliance are manufactured in partnership with Ural-Siberian Fire and Technical Company which was originally founded as Ural trucks subsidiary UralAzSpetsmash. References External links * Profile on GAZ website * Official website (in Russian) * English speaking Russian truck owners site with forum, useful downloads and photos Category:Truck manufacturers of the Soviet Union Category:Truck manufacturers of Russia Category:Companies of the Soviet Union Category:Companies of Russia Category:Companies founded in 1941 Category:GAZ Category:Iveco